Cobijas Rosas
by Ale W
Summary: Fred y George se quieren comer el mundo de un bocado y están ansiosos por resolver el misterio envuelto en cobijas rositas.


**Disclaimer: **Todo de JK Rowling.

**Cobijas Rosas  
><strong>

Fred y George se morían de curiosidad y de ansias. Una situación bastante familiar había sucedido hacía poco tiempo, aunque para ese tiempo no tenían la menor idea de qué sucedía, y poco les interesó. Sin embargo, ahora aun poco más conscientes de todo y el hecho de que papá los hubiera hecho esperar en una sala blanca junto con sus tres hermanos mayores y su pequeño hermano Ron, sabían que algo sucedía.

Los mayores tenían una mejor conciencia de lo que pasaba, pero para los gemelos con tres años de edad querían comerse el mundo de un bocado y sentarse a esperar era lo que menos querían hacer.

—Bill —llamó con una vocecilla Fred.  
>—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó el aludido mientras acomodaba al dormilón de Ron en sus brazos. Papá se lo había encargado y como hermano mayor debía de estar al tanto de todo lo que hicieran sus hermanos menores.<p>

—¿_Po-qué _estamos aquí? —preguntó como siempre George, leyéndole la mente a su hermano.

—Esperamos a nuestro próximo hermanito —aclaró Bill. No era como si supiese mucho del tema, sólo contaba con once años y en menos de un mes sería el primero de los Weasleys en ir a Hogwarts, pero como el mayor de los hermanos, todo se le hacía conocido, casi rutinario.

Fred volteó a ver a George quien hizo un puchero silencioso.

—¿Llora mucho como Ron? —preguntó Fred.  
>—¿Feo como <em>Pecy<em>? —Percy rodó los ojos ante el comentario de George. Charlie no pudo evitar reírse, esos pequeños demonios eran demasiado inteligentes para su edad, dos pequeños monstruos que hacían travesuras, jalaban el cabello y desquiciaban a su madre.

—No sabemos —contestó sonriendo Bill. Charlie atrapó rápidamente el condenado osito de peluche que tanto le gustaba a Ron (y que no soltaba ni para bañarse) antes de que cayera al suelo.

Fred y George se balancearon en sus sillas, esperando. Pensaban en que si sería igual de aburrido que Percy o si sería como Charlie, quien siempre tenía ganas de jugar con ellos. No sabían mucho del tema, su mamá les había explicado con anterioridad a todas las preguntas que hicieron; que venían desde si se había comido una sandía por el tamaño de su panza, que si al bebé le gustaba el chocolate o si usaba lentes. También preguntaron cómo había llegado ese bebé a la panza y le habían levantado el blusón a Molly en las noches para examinar con minuciosidad y compartir opiniones acerca de la prominente panza.

Su madre les había dicho que debían de recordar, pues así también se le había puesto la panza y de un día para otro el pequeño Ron había nacido, pero la verdad, no recordaban mucho; pero ahora querían saber todo.

—Ya viene papá —aseguró Percy quien guardó su libro y se puso de pie. Pronto los gemelos corriendo alocados rozando a Percy quien por poco pierde el equilibrio.

—Papá, papá, papá —llamaban los gemelos quienes eran cargados por un paliducho y despeinado Arthur quien traía el cuello de la camisa completamente arrugado y los ojos llorosos.

—¿Es como _Chalie_? —preguntó de inmediato Fred.  
>—¿Es llorón? —preguntó George.<br>—¿Es alto?  
>—¿Se come los mocos como Percy? —Charlie y Bill soltaron una carcajada.<p>

—¡Yo no me como los mocos! —replicó molesto Percy mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

—Niños, niños… —calmó Arthur antes de que lo siguieran bombardeando con tantas preguntas— No es como Charlie, tampoco alto, y bueno sí, sí es llorón, pero es porque aún es bebé —aclaró Arthur, Fred y George juntaron las cejas —Y Percy no se come los mocos, George.

Si no era como ellos imaginaban… entonces cómo era.

—De hecho es una niña —anunció Arthur. Bill y Charlie se vieron sonrientes, Percy simplemente se alegró de que no fuese otro chiquillo latoso que le sacara de sus casillas. Pero los gemelos se vieron aún más contrariados.

—¿Una niña? —George juntó el entrecejo.  
>—¿Qué es eso, papá? —Fred ladeó la cabeza.<p>

Arthur les sonrió y llamó a todos sus hijos para que fueran a ver s u madre.

Todos entraron corriendo a la habitación donde había una mujer con un pequeño bulto en brazos, en cuanto vio a todos sus pequeños dirigirse a ella se le iluminaron mucho más los ojos; los llamó para que conocieran su hermanita.

Arthur cargó a Ron quien seguía dormido y perdiéndose de todo, dejado así que Bill se acercara a ver y a saludar a su mamá. Percy se encontraba más rezagado, pero alargaba el cuello para ver mejor, Charlie se había situado al lado de su mamá quien le depositaba un tierno beso en la frente.

Mientras tanto los gemelos como pudieron se subieron a la camilla y ansiosos se le abalanzaron a Molly para ver el misterio envuelto en las cobijas rositas.

—Miren niños… —dijo Molly—Es su nueva hermanita: Ginny.

—¿Eso es una niña?  
>—Se parece a Ron.<br>—No está fea, Fred.

—Niños, no sean malos con su hermanito —reprimió Molly a los gemelos.

Ginny abrió por fin sus ojos y observando analíticamente todo, posó la vista en Fred y en George, quienes casi la aplastaban para verla mejor; curiosos picaron con cautela sus mejillas y le tomaron de sus manitas. Charlie le acariciaba la cabecita y Bill veía una de sus piernitas.

Arthur dejó en la cama a Ron quien se había despertado, y gateando se acercó a su mamá, cuando quiso acercarse a más a Molly, sin siquiera ver a Ginny, ella se removió en los brazos de su madre para después alargar el bracito y darle a Ron la peor jalada de pelos de su existencia, quien por su puesto rompió a llorar dolorido.

Los gemelos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, casi maliciosa.

—Me cae bien —dijeron ambos, a lo que Ginny hizo un sonidito gracioso, casi riéndose y se dejó acariciar por sus hermanos gemelos.

**FIN**

**Nada, simplemente se me vino a la cabeza este momento. Sé que Fred y George se llevan bien con Charlie, pues tiene más o menos su personalidad, pero también se llevan bien con Ginny, así que decidí hacer esto. Ahora, tuve que hacer un montón de investigación acerca si a los 3 años ya sabías hablar 'adecuadamente' y sí al parecer, sí, puse algunas palabras mal, solo para que los gemelos se vieran pronunciando mal las palabras. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo :D**

¡Saludos!


End file.
